The present invention relates to a card edge connector or socket connectable to a card having terminals near an edge thereof, such as a memory module.
With this type of card connectors, a connection edge of a small card is inserted obliquely downward into an opening portion of the card edge connector mounted and fixed on a circuit board such as a motherboard. Then the card is rotated into a horizontal position so as to bring a connection portion formed on the connection edge of the card into contact with contacts of the card edge connector. At that time, latch portions provided on the arm members of the card edge connector engage with side edges of the card so as to maintain the connected state of the card edge connector and the card. For example, this type of card connectors is disclosed in JP-B 3730116, JP-A 1998-294147, and JP-Y 3015081.
In a conventional card edge connector, latch portions may be latched on side edges of a card even if the card is not properly connected to the card edge connector.